One Step Closer
by Raining Dreams
Summary: The sequel to "Last Shot at Love". Harley Hartwell has invited himself into the Moore household. It poses some interesting problems, but could he really be helpful? Probably not, but we can all hope.
1. File 1

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

**Shut up and listen: **Whoo. Another fic. Go me. Don't expect this one done as quickly as Last Shot at Love, either. This is the sequel Last Shot at Love. Yeah. You feel joy, do you not? For the record, I've payed a visit to the official English Case Closed website. As it happens, I was spelling "Rachel" wrong. Meh. Silly Funimation dubbers. Can't give us any fun spellings. I'm still too lazy to use the proper japanese names.

I know that Harley becomes an ally to the group in the manga and that I'm messing up that bit. But he makes SUCH a lovely antagonist. I'll make him nice. Later. Maybe XD

Oh yeah. And I decided that "One Step Closer" sounded much better than "One Step Closer, Two Steps Back". Yesh.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own Detective Conan. No witty remark for this, either. I think I'm losing my touch.

**One Step Closer : File 1**

It had been nearly a year. Eight months and twenty six days, to be exact. She'd been counting. Rachel ((A/N: This feels so weird spelling her name like that)) stared idly at a dusty picture in her hands. Jimmy and her; standing atop the Empire State Building in New York. The moment the camera had captured was more than just Jimmy and her with their arms around each other in a cute pose. No. That particular moment, he with his arm around her, was when she first realized just how attached she was to the boy. The feelings she held for him. Tears stung angrily at the teens eyes. Why had he left like that? She missed him terribly. Not just because he was her best friend, as she claimed. After he had left, she had felt like a part of her had been torn out and stashed away in some unknown place. She batted her eyes, holding the warm, salty drops behind her lids. It burned, yes, but she didn't want to cry any more. Conan was home and dad was sleeping off a drink. She needed to be alert and ready so her parental skills could preform at their peak. Plus, Conan always got very upset when she cried. He would curl up in her arms and cuddle her until she stopped, offering soft words of encouragement until she calmed enough and smiled.

A soft smile tugged at her lips at this thought. Conan. Sweet, sweet little Conan. What would she do without him? He was her little guardian angel. She loved him just as much as she would love her own child if she had one. He was the sole thing that kept her going with a smile on her face.

Speaking of the child, he was dozing in the chair opposite his caretaker, snoozing after staying up late the night before to watch a movie. He stirred lightly, muttering something that sounded distinctly like "keen eye!" in his sleep. Of course, this made no sense whatsoever to Rachel, who just smiled at him, getting up and kneeling beside him, consulting her watch. Yep. It was high time he woke up. He had been asleep since one that afternoon and it was now four thirty. She smoothed his hair in a motherly way, before calling out a soft "Conan. Conan, wake up."

It amazed her just how much he had grown, as well. When he had first come to them, he'd been a short little 7-year-old...he'd since turned eight and grown from having the top of his head brush Rachel's hip to having it now come to her elbow, when she was standing straight. He frowned sleepily, squinting his eyes.

"Aw, Rache. I was having a good dream!" he mumbled, closing one eye, but keeping one open to watch the girl. She stared for a moment. The only people who had ever called her that were the guy who had kidnaped her and...Jimmy. She continued to stare, and it took a moment for Conan to realize where he'd slipped, his eyes snapping open. Rachel just smiled, however.

"Jimmy called me that." She said it with a smile, but her eyes fell to the floor. Conan had learned long since that Jimmy was a sensitive subject for Rachel; they normally didn't talk about him at all.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, as if there was an invisible infant sleeping nearby. He sat up properly, wrapping his small arms around Rachel's shoulders.

She smiled. "It's alright, Conan. Call me whatever you like." There was a moment of silence in which Conan buried his face into her hair in an apologetic way. He noticed she still used the same soap from their early teens. He'd recognize the scent anywhere. Raspberries and vanilla. He knew it so well from all the times Rachel had hugged him. He felt so bad. She'd forever hugged him, offering words of friendly affection. But he never had. He couldn't remember a time he had hugged her, in fact. It was such a trifle thing to worry about, but he felt he was making up for it now. Repenting somehow. Of course, something HAD to go wrong. With a swift, dramatic opening of the Moore's front door, Harley walked it. Conan jumped off of Rachel, glaring up. Rachel had a glare to match, gingerly hiding the old photo under a newspaper on the end table. If Harley saw it, he'd take it and analyze it so much, she'd probably never see it again.

"Didn't I lock the door?" Rachel inquired bitterly. In response, Harley whirled a key around one finger.

"Your dad gave me a house key so I wouldn't have to constantly bang on the door." he said simply. Rachel and Conan exchanged glances. Richard Moore. "Great Detective" and avid drinker. He'd probably issued the key while drunk. Rachel made a mental note to hide all the alcohol in the house until he apologized and reclaimed the key. Harley plopped onto the sofa, turning on the television. "That wasn't very nice yesterday. You know, ditching me at the ice cream parlor."

"It wasn't very nice of you to just barge into our home looking for my best friend who is God knows where solving some case!" Rachel retorted. She was long past the "polite and quiet" stage. Conan just nodded in agreement. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Kudo could've shown up! His girl and cousin in an ice cream parlor! What better place to stop and say hi??"

"I haven't seen him in...!" she paused in a thoughtful manor, her firey temper dying down. "...a long time." she finished softly, standing. "Conan, what do you want for lunch?" the child opened his mouth to request peanut butter and jelly, but was cut off by Harley.

"A ham and Swiss sub with chips and a soda." The fire started right back up. She whacked the mooching boy over the head firmly, taking the remote and throwing it across the room.

"Is your name Conan?!"

"You were getting up to make lunch!"

"I'm not going to wait on someone who barged into my house!"

"The kid barged in!"

"That's different!"

And so went on their screaming match. It wasn't uncommon. Rachel didn't like Harley bossing her around and taking over her house, while Harley was so cocky he thought the world was on pins and needles, anxious to wait on him hand and foot. Conan sighed, smiling softly in Rachel's direction.He tottered off to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich and getting a glass of milk, sitting in the doorway with his meal. _Better than tv. Bite his oversized head off, Rache._ he thought to himself, watching with interest as they spewed venom at one another, each finding something witty to snap out at the other.

"All I wanted was a _sandwich_!!"

"I'm not your slave!!"

"You wait hand and foot on the brat!"

"He's _SEVEN_!"

"I was already solving mysteries at seven!"

"Conan is already smarter than you are now!"

"Oh yeah right!!"

"He's more like Jimmy than you could ever HOPE to be!!"

Conan smirked, taking another bite. _You have no idea just how right you are._

**SHHHHH!!!: **Wow. Chapter one got done... fast o.o; Really fast. I didn't anticipate on having it out until tomorrow or even Sunday or Monday. It initially started out so warm and heartfelt. I'm sorry it got so ish there at the end. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry it's so short, too.... Oh. And if ANY of you know exactly what happens in Monday's episode, please email me with that information. Highschool starts Tuesday and unless I figure out how to work the VCR (highly unlikely) or manage to sneak staying awake without mum catching me (even MORE unlikely) I wont get to see it. I know VAGUELY what happens, but I'd really like to know the details. Thanks a ton!


	2. File 2

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

**She's all revved up!: **'ats right. I'm REALLLLLL happy today. Why you ask? Because one of my IDOLS, Mr. Lemony Snicket, is coming to my town. And guess who's going to the meeting? I cannot explain the sheer JOY I feel right now. It's real good for writing. Not to mention I already have 15 whole reviews. 15 reviews and it's JUST been up a little under 24 hours. Boom-shacka-lacka. Special thanks to Brian for filling me in on what happens and introducing me to TVtome. He's my special person of the chapter!! -puts a cheap paper crown on his head- And now, I respond!

**Neverland's Apprentice:** Yeah ..; I can't wait for Monday. I screamed at my TV when it cut off right there.

**Kyma:** ...Meow... o.o; Erm. Yesh. Meow. Thanks. Meow. Review more and stuff. Meow...? -cough- I'm a bit rusty. Meow. On my cat-person. Meow.

**Brandon Rice: **I still love you -cling tackle love- . hee.

**Lady Starlight2: **EEEE!! SALTED CASHEWS AN' PECANS -steals all the cashews and pecans, hoarding them- nummers o.o; -consoooooom-

**Itzjustme: **Ha. I found them amusing as well XD I just **_had_** to take advantage of Rachel's temper. And trust me. They'll just get better and BETTER in this chapter. I wrote my favorite to date early on in this one.

**Somebody:** You loser XD You clearly did not watch Thursdays episode which has all of us all aflutter with anticipation. Harley is a cocky, annoying, know-it-all detective from the west. He came looking for Jimmy to challenge him. Instead, he meets the Moores and Conan. He's suspicious of Conan, but is still too busy looking for his eastern counterpart to notice much (Although he DOES supposedly figure it out in Monday's episode -points to Conankun-)

**Nittle Grasper Fan Joshie: **Fwee. -bow- Thankies. And yeah. Our school starts in August. But we get out in late May, so it all works out.

**Ember Mage: **Hmn? I never said he was related XD He's just living with them looking for Jimmy. Well. Actually he's got a hotel room nearby. But he normally just crashes on the Moore's couch. It'll be explained in this chapter.

**The Liz: **Ha XD I know. I hate him but I love him. He just makes the BEST antagonist. And he fit just PERFECTLY into the plot I'm thinking up.

**XSRX: **Thanks o.o; I hope that works -peers at the VCR in the den- It's like, 10 years old XD If that dun work, I think I may just get my old TV out (It has a VCR in it), put it in my room, put the tape in, set it to wake me up at 12:55 along with one alarm (I have two alarm clocks), pop it in, hit record, and set it to sleep 40 minutes later. -clever-

**Conan Edogawa:** I. LOVE. YOU. -tackle- you're my special person of the chapter runner up!! This helps so much for me to write this! -presses a gold star sticker on your forehead-

-five minutes later- Gads o.o; I'm making Harley slightly out of character. Oh well ..; please don't hate me.

I know I have more reviews. I'll respond to you guys in the next chapter. Promise!

**One Step Closer: File 2**

The following day didn't prove better for Rachel or Conan. Rachel had tried. Really, she had; But she'd failed miserably in losing Harley in order to take Conan to the pool. Yet again, here they were. Rachel and Conan were desperately attempting to swim without being disturbed, but with Harley all BUT holding onto both of them, it was difficult. Rachel finally just slapped him and started to take Conan home. The boy frowned, getting out of the pool to follow them.

"Rachel! Come on!! You never know!" Conan frowned, his eyes narrowing so he had a sarcastic look upon his face. _Here we go again._

"Yeah! I do know! I haven't even HEARD from him in nearly 3 weeks! He's not going to just show up!"

"He could! He might wanna see how his kid and girl are!!" Rachel blushed furiously, glaring. Needless to say, they'd gained the attention of the entire pool. One older woman near them murmured to her friend, "That poor child. That's what happens in teen pregnancies." CONAN blushed furiously at this, and had to bite his tongue not to snap out something along the lines of 'She is NOT my MOTHER!'.

"I'm not his girl!!!" Rachel yelled.

"Are so! Otherwise he wouldn't call!"

"I'm his best friend! It's what best friends do!!" she was exercising a lot of will power not to just kill him. So, she did the next best thing. With a firm shove on his chest and a large 'SLAPLOOSH!', Harley Hartwell was in the pool once again. Several people clapped at Rachel's assertiveness as she exited the gate, marching off with her charge, her head held high. She placed Conan in the front seat (he'd grown enough to sit there), quickly getting in front so she could drive. Yes, Rachel had wheels. Her father allowed her to use the car on days he wasn't working, so long as it kept Conan out of his hair. They sped off, the girl glaring the whole way home, ranting to no one in particular.

"I can't believe him! He comes into MY home, takes over, and then accuses me of knowing things! I am NOT Jimmy's girl. Not, not, not!!" was just a small clip. Conan watched her, listening, eyes slightly wide. Rachel was SCARY when she got this aggravated.

They got home to find Richard Moore fussing over his moustache. He glanced at his daughter through the medicine cabinet mirror. "Hey Rachel. Turns out we have a party to go to. You don't need to dress up much, but pull it together, okay?"

Rachel's eyes got wide. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot."

The teen rolled her eyes, sighing angrily. "You're hopeless."

Her father frowned, looking to her directly. "Someone is cranky."

"It's that stupid Harley Hartwell. He wont leave me and Conan alone and wont stop talking about Jimmy!" She threw her hands up, stalking off to her room to find something to wear. She emerged roughly an hour later, clad a creme turtleneck and long, black skirt, walking to the now vacant bathroom to mess with her hair. Conan had dressed himself in his normal blue outfit. It was sorta dressy and it made hiding his gadgets easier. Harley had since shown up, now clad in a navy suit. He walked up to Rachel; he didn't look happy.

"What was that for?"

"For not leaving me alone." she said, tossing her hair, brushing it out.

"You're lying. It's because I mentioned Kudo."

"It is not." she snapped. At this moment, Conan started down the hall, desperately trying to get his hair to stay in some sort of reasonable position. Chlorine always made his hair stick out at odd angles.

"See? I mentioned him and you get all touchy! You're in love with Kudo, aren't you?" Rachel felt a blush raise to her cheeks, and she stopped brushing her dark locks.

"I am not!!"

"You ARE!"

Conan stopped, blushing as well. _Is he telling the truth...is he right?_ he paused, watching them anxiously. _Nope. He isn't that smart._ he concluded, continuing down the hall. She just missed her best friend. That was all. There was the sound of a slamming door, and Harley shoved past the child, muttering to himself. Something about woman being impossible.

They left within the next hour. Rachel and Conan sat in the backseat while her father drove, Harely boasting in the front seat about some case he had recently solved back home. Rachel rolled her eyes, interjecting.

"Why are we going to this party, anyways?"

"Some business friends of Meguire invited us. Dunno why." Conan blinked. _That's odd... Why were we invited?_

Upon reaching the party, Rachel couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was a lovley, two story building made of white rock. Lights were set out to give it a heavenly sort of glow, and the lawn and flowerbeds were beautifully manicured. The wooden door was open, leaving only a door of glass to keep out the night air. Inside, a dim roar of people socializing filled the air, which had was filled with the smell of food. The basement had been converted into a dance floor, while the upstairs was more for eating and talking.

Conan held Rachel's hand so he wouldn't get lost. He gazed up to her. She looked especially pretty tonight. His gaze fell to the floor, and he let out a sigh of longing. He'd give ANYTHING to be himself right now. To have just ONE proper dance with her. But no. He was stuck like this. If only he could figure out what had happened the other day; how he'd turned back. Rachel looked down to him when he sighed.

"Conan? You alright?"

"Hmn? Oh! Yeah!"

She smiled, letting go of his hand and crouching to his level. "Tell ya what. Let's go dance for a bit, okay? I need a date, and you're the most handsome guy in the whole room."

Conan smiled back. "Alright Rachel!" It wouldn't be the same, but it would still do nicely. They walked to the dance floor downstairs. It wasn't crowded; there were only about fifteen other people there. Rachel lead her "date" onto the floor and began to dance with him to the best of her ability. It was fairly simple. If Rachel had her arms all the way down, and Conan raised his slightly.

Conan felt his heart twinge as they danced to the slow, calm music. _I was wrong. This makes it all worse... I hate this body! I hate it!_ He looked to Rachel, and he all but sunk into the ground. While she was smiling at him, her eyes were vacant. She didn't really want to be dancing with him. She wanted someone else...He cleared his throat. "Hey, Rachel. Can we go upstairs? I'm thirsty." She nodded, leading him upstairs to the punch bowl. Harley was there and absently handed the two cups of the ruby, fruity liquid. Rachel happily sipped hers, while Conan all but inhaled his. Roughly a minute later, his face flushed and as he looked at Rachel, he grinned stupidly.

"Hey sexy lady!"

Rachel looked horrified and stamped over to Harley. "What'd you give him?!" He looked lazily around.

"Oops. Must've slipped him the spiked punch. Sorry."

"Slipped him the-- YOU JERK! You gave my Conan ALCOHOL?! Have you no responsibility?!" Just like at the pool, they received the direct attention of everyone in the room. Conan tottered around in circles around Rachel, laughing lightly. She picked him up gingerly, and with a last glare to Harley, went upstairs to find a bedroom to lay Conan in until he sobered up. Several people gave Harley dangerous glances, before they all resumed talking.

The party thinned out slowly, eventually leaving only the Moores, Harley, two close friends of the family, and the hosting family, the Mitimos, themselves. 9 people. Harley had long since taken to the couch, watching TV. Rachel had dozed off with Conan upstairs. Mr. Moore was drunk and babbling something or other to Mrs. Mitimo. The friends were chattering in the kitchen, and Mr. Mitimo had recently retired upstairs.

Harley got up to retrieve a peace offering from the kitchen for Rachel and Conan, when something caught his eye. A knife was missing from the display...he thought nothing of it, however. There were several trays and snacks about. It was very possible it was being washed. Still. His detective's instinct told him something was wrong. He grabbed a series of snacks, loading them onto two plates and wandering upstairs with them.

The house had several bedrooms upstairs. Four, to be exact. He tried the first one, but it was empty. But on try two...he dropped everything with a loud "WOAH!" This in turn woke Rachel, who had been in the next room. She walked over to investigate sleepily.

"What's going on?"

Harley wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away. "Get back, Rachel. This is a crime scene."

**Wooooo: **And it's DONE. Fhew. I couldn't find a good spot to end, hence we get this long thing. I'm fond of it, though. It's spiffy.


	3. File 3

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

**Uh-oh:** I'm not very happy. They cancelled the Snicket thing. Very mad am I. Oh well... I'm not as upset as I should be, I guess. I dunno. I really wanted to see him, but it's not the end of the world, I suppose. I'm also cranky with my reviewers. I only got SEVEN reviews this chaper. Some fans you are. It's a very fine day here. It's nice and cool outside. I do wish it was a bit cloudier outside, though. I have a thing about the sun. It's nice to have a sunny day and all, I just like it when It's a bit overcast. I guess it's because I burn easily. Anyways. I'll quit ranting about the weather and write. After I go "YAY" over the next bit of news. My two best friends (Well. The ones that live nearby o.o; I have like, 5 best friends XD) and I are making a website. Well. Elisha is making it. Me and Allison are just going to use it. It'll be a shared blog along with an art post for the lot of us. ... YAY... mmk. Now I write.

**Vickiicky:** I know XD Those are always the best episodes, in my opinion. And Mr. Mitimo wasn't retired, dearheart. But you were correct in assuming he is the one dead. -clap- good job!

**Crystle: **Thank you. But Harley and Rache? Ewwww XD Harley has Kazuha. He dun need Rachel...

**Claddagh Ring:** Meh. You are slow, aren't cha? Oh well. I love you anyways. And that's good. You aren't s'posed to know.

**Lady Starlight2:** EE!! STICKY NOTE!!! Smashing!! (Smashing is my newest word)

**Ember Mage:** I know... he wouldn't harass her as much as I make him. But he's so fun to do that with... An' thanks for the info an' stuff.

**MyImaginaryInuYasha:** Smashing!!! I'm loved!

**Nikoru: **-point- Conan is here...

**Brandon Rice:** I'm sorry!! I'll fix that right away. Dunno what made me thing Brian... And I loved having Conan drunk!! Haha... -hem- And...brilliant??? -blushes furiously- Someone give me an ice-pack. My head is swelling.

**Otaku:** O.o; -points at this chapter- seeeee? He's a good guy!!!

**XSRX: **Meh. Maybe I'm just incapable, then o.o; Figures. I could understand my mother's nursing school textbooks at seven but can't work the stupid VCR. Yep. That's me.

**Kitsune55:** EW. No. Harley has Kazuha!!! And -points- AND in the sequel to this (I'm making this a 3 part series) I'ma have Jimmy get a cure an' stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Detective Conan. If you happen to own it and don't want it anymore, I'd be happy to take them off your hands!

**One Step Closer: File 3**

"Crime scene?? What... get your hands off me!" Rachel babbled, wriggling from the boy's grasp and walking to the doorway to take a look. She gasped, hands flying over her mouth to stifle the scream that bubbled up in her throat. Inside the room was Mr. Mitimo, and he had a knife sticking erect from his throat. Blood was EVERYWHERE. She backed up, wide eyed.

"I told you." he murmured. The sound of hurried footsteps rushing up the stairs introduced the adults before they got there. Detective Moore braced his daughter, who was swooning dangerously. Seeing your child like that is uncanny for making one sober.

"What's going on here?!" he demanded, looking around. Mrs. Mitimo peered into the room and nearly fainted, gaping as if to say something, but unable. The friends of the family, a man and a woman, both looked in and gasped, though words seemed to fail them as well. The Mitimo's daughter, an eleven-year-old named Sasha, emerged from her bedroom across the hall, rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the commotion out here over?" she inquired. No one could stop her. Time seemed to freeze... The child's eyes got wide. "DADDY!!" she shrieked, running to him. This caused everyone else to run over to, in attempts to pry the sobbing girl away from her parent.

"Sasha, baby. Get away... you're getting all bloody..." her mother said hoarsely, as if about to cry, but refusing to do so. The friends of the family, Miki Hoshima and Joseph Cunningham, rushed over to help as well. Harley walked up, concentrating hard on the corpse. The man's eyes were wide, so he had been very shocked at his time of death. The knife was the one missing from the case downstairs; it was the proper size and had the same handle. It had severed his main artery and windpipe, along with being jammed deeply into the man's spine. The brainstem, to be more exact. Poor devil died instantly. He picked up a paper tissue from the night stand, pulling out the knife with a sickening 'squelch', examining it closely. Mrs. Mitimo gasped, covering Sasha's ears and eyes, leading her from the room. Ms. Hosimo clasped a hand to her mouth as if she'd be sick, and Joseph looked too stunned to do anything. Harley put two tissues on the night stand, carefully laying the weapon on them. He carefully prodded at the victim's hand. Standing back up and ushering the others grimly from the room, he sighed.

"This man was killed within the last hour. My guess is within the last thirty minutes, actually. That leaves the people here as the only suspects. Rachel was asleep with Conan in the next room, and Sasha was sleeping across the hall, so we know they're innocent. Detective Moore had no reason to kill this man, so he's out too. That leaves Mrs. Mitimo, Mr. Cunningham, and Ms. Hoshima." he pointed an accusing finger at all three of them. Mrs. Mitimo looked very taken aback.

"Why would I kill my husband?! The love of my life the...the father of my _child_!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't rule out anyone who had a possible motive."

**Meanwhile...**

Conan's eyes fluttered open, his head swimming. What had happened? All he could remember was being laid on the bed and Rachel singing something to him. _Oh. I remember now. Harley gave me punch with some sort of alcohol in it. That's right. Ugh. That jerk gave me a hangover... That's what this is._ He attempted to get up to see what all the ruckus was over outside, but found it difficult and painful to move. He didn't think much of it. It was probably people just rip-roaring drunk. He blinked. It was like the last time Harley was here. His everything hurt, and he felt like his chest would explode. His eyes felt heavy again, and he smiled. Maybe he was turning into Jimmy again. _That would be great. _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, making himself breathe slowly to encourage sleep. After all. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he'd wake and be able to see if his theory was correct.

**Back out in the hall...**

There was a positive uproar amongst the three suspects. Each was yelling at Harley over how they could POSSIBLY think that they'd killed Mr. Mitimo. A crack of thunder outside only added to this; there was supposed to be a nasty thunderstorm tonight...

"Calm down everyone!!" he finally yelled over them. "We have a killer on our hands! Now let me ask some questions so I can figure out who did it!" he snapped. Upon getting silence as a response, he took a deep breath, momentarily surveying all of them. "Ms. Hishima, Mr. Cunningham. Are either of you married?" Ms. Hishima shook her head no.

"Of course." Mr. Cunningham responded, raising a hand to show off his gold wedding band. Harley's eyes narrowed. _I think I have a new top suspect._

"Alright. Everyone, kindly go downstairs to the parlor while I take a look around the crime scene. Someone should call the police, as well." he walked calmly into the room, looking around. Blood was on the night stand to the right of the bed, signifying he'd been stabbed sitting up. The murderer had surprised him and began a conversation. He looked at the knife. He wouldn't be able to just do prints. Who knew who all had touched it.

Harley stared, carefully opening the night stand. Inside was a series of books..and photo albums. He glanced at some of the photos, and with a smile, placed it back. Had they REALLY thought they'd get away with this? Pfft. Not while Harley Hartwell was around. He descended the stairs dramatically.

Rachel piped up at the sight of him. "The police couldn't come tonight, Harley. The storm is too bad outside."

"No need, Rachel. I know who did it!"

Detective Moore stood. "What?! I'm not even sober enough to investigate yet! How can you know who did it?!" Harley ignored this, clearing his throat to build suspense.

"It was simple to figure out that you did it," he pointed accusingly. "Ms. Hoshima!" The woman stood, looking outraged.

"I did not!! I'd NEVER kill George!!!"

"She's right, you know." came a voice none of them had expected. Rachel joined the group who were standing, her eyes wide, lips parted slightly. With a casual flip of the light switch behind himself, it became apparent who this someone was...

"Jimmy..." she whispered.

"Kudo!!" Harley hissed, whirling around so he could face his counterpart.

ooc: Yes. It's really, REALLY short. I feel that I rushed it. But if I let Harley figure out any more, it'd be too obvious! And trust me, there will be one VERY big plot twist none of you can guess is coming. It's not over until Jimmy Kudo sings. Which might be pretty bad, considering just how tone deaf he is... That was really corny. Too bad.


	4. File 4

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

**She's talking again:** Heya. Well, is down at the moment, so the stuff I write here will prolly be outdated by the time I actually get to POST this. Tomorrow is the first day of highschool. I'm a nervous wreck. On a slightly brighter note, the neighbor kid is starting to go to middle school at my old school. That's GREAT for me. Not only am I not going to be alone at my bus stop (it made me nervous to be there alone) but I can make him my little messenger to my old teachers and friends I had to leave behind XD I highly doubt I'll be sleeping tonight, and I am NOT looking foward to getting up at 5:30 in the morning. I don't fancy going to bed at 9:30, either. I can't sleep that early... I'm not a morning person and I am a bloody night owl!! Well, at any rate, after this chapter, don't expect such prompt updates. At least for the next week or two. I'll try to have chapter five up by next Sunday.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Detective Conan, but I will once I suck out the brainmeats of the owners via their ears through my pink bendy straw of DOOM. Wait... -flips through The Evil World Conquest manual- oh crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that.

**One Step Closer: File 4**

Jimmy pushed himself off the wall. "Hello," he said simply in response to Harley's gaping and Rachel's look of pure shock. It was killing him not to run up and hug Rachel right then and there; But there would be time for that later. Right now, he needed to solve this case.

Harley blinked, a competitive smirk tugging at his lips. " What makes you so sure that Ms. Hoshima didn't kill him? All the evidence suggests otherwise." he paused. "Hey. How did you even know we were HERE?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Conan called me earlier. Said there was a party and Rache needed a date." he jutted a finger at his best friend, who blushed furiously. "I went upstairs to see the squirt before I said hello when I noticed the crime scene and began to observe you all. There is one very simple way to tell that Ms. Hoshima is innocent."

"And the evidence suggests otherwise. Let the games begin, Kudo. Everyone, come upstairs." Harley said, a bit uncertain. _What did I miss that Kudo found?_ The group responded, and Jimmy just shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets out of habit. Rachel stood in a daze as she watched everyone else walk upstairs. She realized just how far she'd fallen behind and hurried after them. Harley cleared his throat, stopping everyone in the doorway as he walked it.

"It was quite simple, actually. My first clue was the knife. It was missing from the display downstairs. Ms. Hoshima was helping with food preparation and could have easily stolen it. My second clue was the victim's eyes. He would have died in extreme shock for his eyes to look the way they do. And the third and final clue, the nail in the coffin," he pulled open the drawer and yanked out a photo. "was this photograph!"

The picture, which looked to be at least 20 years old, depicted a college age Miki and George cuddling on a bench in some park. Ms. Hoshima gasped. "Where'd you--?!"

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? You wanted revenge, Ms. Hoshima, because George Mitimo married her." he pointed to Mrs. Mitimo.

"It's true!! I was jealous!! I loved George with all my heart, and he left me for her! I was crushed!! But I'd never KILL him!!" she broke down in tears.

"There's one thing you missed, Harley." Jimmy said calmly, pushing his way into the room. "One vital detail that proves who is innocent and who isn't." He walked to the corpse, pulling the right shoulder of the shirt down, reveling a bruise. "See this? Someone held onto him while they stabbed him. Now here is where it got tricky. The night stand is splattered with blood, and it's to your right if your in the bed." Jimmy walked to the desk in the room, pulling out a pen and paper. "Ms. Hishima, please come here and write something; Let's say your signature." she nodded, walked over, and did as she was told. "Now Mr. Cunningham, I'd like you to do the same thing." he turned around to face the group again. "Mr. Cunningham is left handed."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Harley asked, staring at him.

"Well, try it in the air. The person held onto Mr. Mitimo with their right hand and stabbed him with their LEFT. Otherwise, the blood would have sprayed over to the floor rather than over the night stand. The murderer is left handed, and Ms. Hishima is right handed. The killer is none other than Mr. Cunningham!"

All the gazes in the room fell onto Mr. Cunningham, who sighed, staring at the ground.

"You're right, kid. I did do it. George and I were best friends, and when he stole Anna from me, I knew I could never forgive him. We met again ten years later at a business meeting. Everything had worked out so perfectly for him. He was rich, had Anna, and a beautiful daughter. I couldn't let him get away with stealing my one true love from me, so I killed him," Jimmy's eyes got wide. The man was smiling. "Just like I'm going to kill all of you. I'm not spending time in jail for something he deserved." Everyone backed up as the man pulled out a hand gun, pointing it at all of them. Jimmy glared and tore off, holding every intention of knocking the man to the ground and making him unable to harm anyone. Instead, Mr. Cunningham turned around and fired a careless shot at the boy. Jimmy fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Rachel backed up, shivering uncontrollably, chest heaving. She wanted to move. She wanted to kick his BUTT for hurting Jimmy. But she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear.

He walked out, holding the gun at all of them. "Move, and I'll shoot." he snapped, walking downstairs. Mrs. Mitimo's eyes got wide.

"Oh no...the security system..." she whispered. "It'll bar us in until the police get here...only they and my husband had the password to undo it." ((A/N: Yes. It's corny and Panic Room-y. But It adds a definite twist, so shut up.)) Within moments, sheets of metal could be heard securing all the ways into, and more importantly out of, the house. Rachel shivered, her stomach doing flip flops. She paused, before running into the next room, kneeling next to Jimmy.

"J..Jimmy, are you alright? Where'd he...did he...?" she couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"I'm fine, Rache. He just grazed my arm. I'll be okay. Oh come on...don't tell me you're CRYING. You baby." Rachel batted her eyes furiously in attempts to hold the tears back.

"C...creep!" she snapped, whacking him gently over the head. She looked around the room, walking over to the bed and carefully tearing off a strip of the sheet, walking back over and carefully tying it around his arm. Jimmy couldn't find anything to say to her. The lights flickered before going out, plunging everyone into total darkness. Rachel's hand clenched for a moment in mid wrap, before she quickly finished with his makeshift bandage. There was the soft scuffle of feet outside and the closing of doors. Rachel gingerly closed the door with her foot. Outside, the creak of the stairs sounded. Slow and suspenseful. Like a horror movie. Rachel seemed the hold her breath and, out of terror, wrapped her arms around Jimmy. He blushed, glad it was too dark to be noticeable, and, with a bit of a shaky hand, placed his arm around her, pulling her close.

**5 minutes away from a nervous breakdown...:** That last scene was spooky and cute all at once. I'ma illustrate it, methinks. Either I'll do it or I'll nag Ember into it. At any rate, I hope you all like the fic so far, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Love ya'll. REVIEW. MWAH!!! -poof-


	5. File 5

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

_(Written 8/18/04)_

**I told you so:** I TOLD you all. I knew Highschool would be horrible. And it IS. Yesterday I came home and CRIED, as did my best friend. We cried to each other over the phone, and to our mums, AND at Borders later that night. And let me tell you: Allison and I don't cry. We just DON'T. For those interested, email or AIM me for details. Let's just leave it at I got lost, I have no friends (Allison goes to another school), I HATE four out of seven teachers, I had at least 16 panic attacks, and my tummy hurt. And my bus was over an hour late. That was just yesterday.

I cried this morning because I didn't want to go back, and as soon as I got home this afternoon.

You bunch of liars.

Keep reviewing or I won't love you anymore. BECAUSE you have reviewed though, you get a reallll fluffy chapter. -hee-

**_Notice_:** Meh. I'm too ish to write back to my reviewers at the moment. Please keep reviewing though, guys. They really make me feel better when I'm upset and DO help me write. At the risk of sounding cheesy: Each and every one makes me smile and feel really nice, which really helps when I get upset and minorly depressed like I am at the moment. I read ALL of them as soon as I get up and as soon as I get home. I'll say thank you in advance for everyone. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:** -stare- I've told you a jillion times now. I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!!! Feh. My tummy hurts.

**One Step Closer: File 5**

Jimmy tried to pay attention to the door; to the situation. But Rachel... she was so close he could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. Her every breath. He couldn't help but be distracted. Not just because she was holding onto him like that, but because she was so terrified. He tried desperately to think of something. He had to protect her. He glanced furiously around, each step outside echoing dangerously in his head.

Rachel too, was busy thinking, but coming up with a blank. The guy had a gun and all she had was karate. If he could hit Jimmy like he had, she wasn't going to stand a shot at kicking him. So, she did all she could think of. She pulled herself as close to her childhood friend as she could burying her face hopelessly into his shoulder.

Jimmy looked around still, Rachel's dark hair tickling his neck, reminding him forever of his task. He'd never seen her this frightened. He needed a distraction. After all, they couldn't very well take him down. That's when he noticed it. A blanket on the floor... It was a small chance, but at chance all the same. He leaned over, reluctant to take his arm from around her, placing a corner in her face. She blinked, taking it, staring at him. "Rache," he whispered, and informed her of 'the plan'. She nodded, and they silently got up, holding it stretched taunt between the door. Slowly, the steps stopped, and the door creaked slowly open. Mr. Cunningham lept in, firing a careless shot. He was met by being entangled in a blanket.

Jimmy grabbed a stunned Rachel, yanking her after him, all but jumping the flight of stairs. They found a closet, hiding behind a wall of long, elegant dresses. The sound of the electricity flickered on with a soft hum. They huddled, breathing as quietly as possible, when Rachel's eyes got wide.

"Oh..oh my god! Conan!!" she whispered, a look of panic sweeping over her features. "Conan! He's upstairs!! He's asleep...ohmygod he's going to die and it's all my--" she was cut off by Jimmy placing a finger on her lips.

"Hush. He's fine. He locked his door earlier in case any drunks showed up being rowdy. He's a clever kid. He'll get himself out of any trouble he gets into."

"But--"

"Shhhh... calm down." he hesitated, before pulling her gently into his arms. Rachel blushed, her head against his chest. They just sat like that, each awaiting the other to say something. Rachel was at a loss for words entirely, so Jimmy decided to say something instead. _Now might be my last shot..._"R..Rache?"

"..yes?"

"I just want to tell you that I--" he was cut off in mid-confession at the sound of the stairs creaking as someone walked down. He held Rachel tighter, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. She clung right back, trying her best to stay as calm as she could. Footsteps echoed down the halls, doors occasionally opening, then closing. Then came the sinister, rough voice they'd learned to shiver at.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Each teen could fell their heart skip a beat as the man opened the door and flipped on the light. He abruptly pushed several racks of clothes away. First the suits, then the dress shirts and pants, then the pajamas. He toppled shoe shelves and finally he stopped at the evening dresses. He flung several to the side, and came within a foot of Rachel's face. The black barrel of his gun probed like the nose of a dog in the gap, but he just sighed, walking out and slamming the door angrily behind himself.

Both Rachel and Jimmy gasped quietly, exhaling the breath they'd been holding while he'd preformed his search. While Rachel buried her head into Jimmy's chest, he placed his in her hair. The shortly after pulled away, blushing.

"You...you were saying something?" she asked quietly.

"Erm...it's not important. Let's figure out how to get out," She nodded, putting on her 'thinking face', and Jimmy did the same. They thought, thought, thought for a good ten minutes, grimacing at every sound. Without weapons, they were up a creek without a paddle. Or were they...? Jimmy had his watch and bow tie in his pocket (The Professor had invented a sort of stretch clothing designed to fit both forms. VERY handy at the moment) But he'd need a distraction. He couldn't very well put Rachel up. Or could he? Was there a way to have her distract him without putting her in immediate danger? He thought, closing his eyes tightly, wracking his brain. _Think, Jimmy, THINK._

**6 years previous...**

_"OH!! Jimmy! Check it out!! A house of mirrors!" an eleven year old squealed, waving furiously to a boy who had a sort of bored look on his face, a bandage on each elbow. They were quite a contrast, Rachel and Jimmy. Rachel was a karate girl, but quiet and sweet. Unless you messed with her, Jimmy, or her newfound friend, Serena. Then you could count on being thrown into next week. Jimmy was a tomboyish, blooming detective who was far to obsessive over Sir Conan Doyal's Sherlock Holmes series. He walked over. In all honesty, the carnival wasn't his idea of 'fun'. People, people, rides, silly attractions, junk food, and more people. That was all it was. But Rachel had insisted on coming, so he'd agreed. She was so cute when she was this excited and high on sugar. The sixth-graders entered, gazing around and wandering rather aimlessly. Rachel reached out to hold onto Jimmy, but found herself touching a mirror. The child blinked, touching out again. A whimper emitted from her throat._

_"J...Jimmy?? Where are you?!"_

_"I'm right here, Rache."_

_"Which one is you?! I can't tell!!... Move to me or something!" Moments later, the real Jimmy Kudo approached, one hand on the right side of the wall. He touched her shoulder, leading her out. Rachel shivered._

_"I'm never doing that again..."_

Jimmy smirked. _And bingo was his name-o. _He peered out of the clothes, gazing about, before ducking back in. Rachel just stared. "I have a plan." he whispered to her. A small smile tugged at her lips. If Jimmy had a plan, they were going to be okay.

ooc: Gads. That was bad. That was really bad. It's short and bad. But can you blame me? I can't remember the last time I was this stressed and depressed. I'm really sorry, guys. Please forgive meh.


	6. File 6

**One Step Closer**

_By Raining Dreams ("Bunny")_

**Panic attacks are scary: **This is the final chapter to One Step Closer. And for all my fans: Don't fret. Yes, I am saying what you think. There will be a third and final installment in the Last Shot at Love series. You may all love me now. Please bear with delays while I adjust to my new workload and stress, and while I finalize on the way I want this to happen (I have three main ideas). In other words, don't expect it up for the next week or two. I also have an idea for an entirely separate fic (there will be some Last Shot connections, but it's not part of the series) and will be writing a Teen Titans fic soon as well. I'm _also_ planning to write my novel (It'll be mystery humor! All I'm waiting on is the Forensics book from my anthropology teacher). So, with all that said, I will now write!!

**Disclaimer:** I now own Detective Conan!! YES!! HOORAY... -person comes on from off stage, whispering something in Bunny's ear- What?! You're kidding. Aw, crap. Turns out I don't own it. I just own a model of Conan made entirely of frozen tapioca pudding...

**One Step Closer: File 6**

After a lot of careful moving, Rachel snuck into the bathroom, pulling the medicine cabinet mirror open, adjusting it carefully. All she could do was hope Jimmy was correct. If he wasn't, she wouldn't be living to see the light of another day. Jimmy wandered into the room just behind the bathroom, pressing himself flat against the wall. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his bow tie and steadied his watch, setting the voice to Rachel's.

"Oooohhhh... Mr. Cunningham. You are in trouble now. You killed me. You killed all of us. And now we want revenge." he called in the spookiest way he could. Rachel blinked, pondering how on EARTH he was making his voice like hers, but hiding the emotion. It wouldn't work if she showed emotion... There was a scuffling of feet and soon, the figure of a man appeared in the hallway. He gaped. The girl...the teenager. She was wearing a white dress but her head was floating above her body. He glanced down at the gun in his head, eyes wide.

It was a simple illusion, really. Rachel's face showed up in the medicine cabinet. They'd rigged it so the mirror was wearing one of the ball gowns, and when the hall lights were dimmed JUST right, it made it appear that her head was floating above her body. The man shook rather violently, his gun falling the the ground with a clatter.

"What...what in God's name are you?!" he whispered, stooping to regain his weapon.

"I am no longer living. I'm not anything, any longer. It's because of you, and I will get my revenge."

"Your...your lips aren't moving!!" he stuttered. It was clear their plan was working.

"I no longer need to move my lips to speak, your blundering fool!" He fumbled with his gun, wide eyed. With a shot, the mirror was shattered, the dress falling to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Jimmy hissed into his bow tie, firing a needle and hitting dead on. The man's eyes fluttered, and he fell over, passed out. Rachel jumped from her post, eyes wide. She prodded his neck intently. Jimmy walked over, placing a reassuring hand on her neck, pulling out several sashes and scarfs they'd nicked from the closet, starting to tie the man up.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing up at her while he tied. She just nodded, gingerly brushing shards of broken glass away. Soon he was bound and the mirror pieces were, for the most part, swept into a small heap. Rachel wandered to the parlor, plopping onto the couch with a sigh.

"That was...interesting." she commented it a tired sort of way. She batted her eyes sleepily, staring at no where in particular. Jimmy sat next to her, staring at her for a moment.

"Rache?"

"Mmhmn?"

The music from downstairs could be heard drifting dreamily up through the silence, and Jimmy's throat constricted yet again when he attempted the words 'I love you'. So instead, he gave her a sly sort of smile, grabbing her hand.

"Conan called me up so you could have a dance partner. So, shall we?" he gave a sort of bow...thing. She grinned, stifling a giggle.

"But of course." she stood, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing his to fall around her waist. They did a few slow steps, staring over the other's shoulder. "Jimmy...where have you been?" A twang pinched at his heart. He couldn't tell her... No.

"I can't tell you. Direct orders." She gave a sort of sigh. The one a child gives when their mother or father breaks yet another promise. She paused, pulling her head back ever so slightly so she could stare at him directly.

"I've missed you..."

"I missed you too, Rache. I missed you too..."

Their eyes locked and they slowly closed the distance between them when...

"KUDO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" A disgruntled Richard Moore screeched. He didn't need to take his hands off though. They both jumped nearly a foot back, going rigid at the sound of Mr. Moore's voice.

"Dad!! We were DANCING. That's all!!!" Rachel moaned, flopping onto the couch so she could sulk. The storm had since subsided, and the police soon arrived on the scene. Everyone went into the kitchen, where Rachel and Jimmy had stashed the sleeping Mr. Cunningham. This left them alone once more.

"Rachel..." Jimmy began after staring at her for a while yet again.

"Yes?" she answered absently; she was staring intently out the window. He walked over, summoning all of his courage.

"Rachel I--" he was cut off by the sudden searing pain, like his bones were melting. _No...NO. Not again!! Please not again!!_ "--have to go. Sorry!!" he dashed off with all the speed he had, rushing out the front door. Rachel stood, stunned for a moment, before glowering and tearing off after him.

"JIMMY KUDO!!" she shrieked. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, waving her fist furiously at him as if it would help. He rounded the corner, before ducking into some bushes, writhing for a moment as he started to change. Rachel's pace slowed as she turned after him. She stood there for a moment, looking very upset over the fact he'd left again, before glaring.

"I'm going to KILL him..." she mumbled stalking back off towards the house.

It took roughly 20 minutes to change, and Conan managed to stay up the entire time. He ran back to the house, sneaking in and faking a sleepy look. .

"Morning Rachel..." he murmured, jumping up into her lap. She smiled.

"Morning' sleepyhead. You missed a whole case."

"Really? I would have never guessed." he said with a smirk. That mischievous smirk. The smirk of the one, the only, the infamous Jimmy Kudo.

**The torture is over!!:** ... that SUCKED. That really, really sucked. Meh... I have started on the sequel, however. It'll be up soon, and the first chapter is already considerably longer that this one. Again, I'm sorry it's short and rushed. I'm just really stressed at the moment. Review guys. Luff you allllll!! -mwah-


End file.
